IZ Emmy Awards!
by tisvana18
Summary: Yes It's Early and I don't care, It does have a story to it in the middle I had a lot of fun writing it. This will update every year on October 5th, and for those who don't like me approving their stories: Nothing in the Rules says I can't do it. So see Y


**Welcome to the First Annual Invader Zim Emmy's! Here we take stories and give them awards**

**if you see yours here you can put on your profile you won an award! There are many different**

**categories: Oh yes and the Song that plays during all this Is: THE MILKSHAKE SONG!**

**Best ZaTr**

**Best ZaDr**

**Best ZaGr**

**Best RaPr**

**Best Slash**

**Best DaDr**

**Most Tragic story**

**Most Hilarious Story**

**Most Romantic Story**

**Most Painful Story**

**Creepiest Story**

**Scariest Story**

**Best Trilogy**

**Best Series**

**Best Oneshot**

**Longest Story**

**Shortest Story**

**Best GaMr**

**Best Universal Story**

**BEST STORY**

**I will read every story in English, and submit 4 to each category, the Winner of each Category**

**gets submitted into the Best Story Nominee and I get Tisvana (Me) The Host, Rosolion (Co**

**-Vocal) the Moderator, and Yaz (My Co-creator) and we pick the Top three stories**

**If you win any Category this is what you put on your Profile**

**IIIIII This is the Emmy I won**

**IIIII In the Category**

**II (Enter Category) For my Story:**

**IIIII (Enter Story Name)**

**Lets start the 2008 IZ Emmy's! Now we list the Nominees, and Story Summaries.**

**Nominees in Best ZaTr:**

**Zim's War:**Its been 5 years and Zim is still trying to take over earth, but his plans may be halted by an old friend who shows up for a "visit." And whats this about an Irken civil war! **ZATR** in later chapters

**I've Been Looking For Someone like you:**Zim gets drafted to the Irken war, which sets off a chain of events. He also finds a photograph which makes him realize what he lost a long time ago. **ZATR**

**So THIS is Love?:**Zim gets a shock when Tak shows up at his door and offers to be his henchman. Secretly, though, she plans on taking over his mission from the inside. But what happens when she realizes there is more to him then meets the eye?

**Blindfolded:**A war with the Meekrob, an insane babysitting job,the death of a rabbit plushie, Grape Licky Sticks, and more. **ZATR** DibOC 1st in trilogy finished

**By the Way I loved all these stories, and I loved some oneshots, but those are entered into a**

**different Category. And yes I'm being fair If I wasn't you would see DOTS stories for most of**

**these I did nominate some, but not in ZaTr.**

**Best ZaDr (As a slash hater I'm VERY Critical about this I hate most ZaDrs)**

**The Human Kribliss:**'This hatred belongs to Zim and no one else,' muttered the alien with contained fury. **ZADR**

**Melodic Reflections:****ZADR** Inevitably, the desecrating emotion of affection will ruin the sanctity of hateship.

**Tying the Grudge knot: **Oh I see now. Poor littler Dibbers, neglected as a smeet he longs for the attention he never got. Now as an adult he has the ability to please his father by taking on his legacy and establishing a family to provide for like a REAL man.' 'Zim

**Wow a lot of people suck at Writing ZaDrs I could only find three I liked BTW Swing-21 Love**

**the ZaDr story it made me laugh so hard at parts I cried. And aichakuMEC I loved that story as**

**well, it was very good.**

**Best ZaGr (Yay!)**

**Unlikely Hero:**One night was all it took to bring them together. Now, having saved the human, Zim discovers a side of her he never knew existed. **ZAGR**!

**Unlikely Romance: **SEQUEL TO UNLIKELY HERO! Skoodge, MiniMoose and GIR have disappeared, the Tallests want the secret to ultimate power back, and Zim tries to heal his relationship with Gaz, while Dib and Tak hunt them down. **ZAGR** & DATR!

**The PAK:**Gaz saves Zim's life which leads to a horrible accident. In a rushed attempt to save her, Zim realizes that human technology can't help her in this condition. But perhaps something a bit more Irken... some **ZAGR**; Character Death

**From Human to Irken:**Zim has business on Irk which Gaz seems interested in. Who would expect Gaz to sneak on his ship and disguise herself as an **Irken**? ZAGR and AU not to mention confusing Read at own Risk

**ZaGr is one of my Favorite Pairings, so If this was a little wildly judged all us Judges and me**

**love ZaGr so this was harder than picking ZaDr!**

**Best RaPr (My favorite Slash)**

**Medicine: **Purple's sick. And Red's watching over. Slash **RAPR**

**In Short Supply: **When Purple discovers that the gap between the tall and short Irkens is widening, he fears the worst, the division of the Irken race. But as Red denies that anything's wrong, he resorts to filling that gap himself. With Zim's help. ZAPR, mpreg.

**Forbidden Love: **What is important: The one you love or the title as a Tallest? It maybe forbidden to love one or another, but does it matter to them? Red and Purple will do what it takes to remain lovers... Even if it cause your title as Tallest to be removed. Mild **RaPr**

**There aren't enough RaPr stories in the World creket2 or whatever your screen name is there are**

**RaPr moments in Short Supply, and I needed competition for this category, and what**

**Competition is better than the best there is on FF?**

**Best Slash**

**In Short Supply**

**Tying the Grudge knot**

**Medicine**

**The human Kribliss**

**Yes I said them all before, but I'm not going through 2000 Zim stories or 1000 Dib stories for**

**slash, and yes In Short Supply will be nominated for a lot of Stuff**

**I DIDN'T WRITE ANY STORIES NOT CONNECTED TO DOTS OR IDOF**

**Best DaDr**

**The Last Night: **Dwicky returns to Earth six years later to make things right with Dib, but is the teen to emotionally hurt by his absence that he won't take him back? And how will Zim interfere in their relationship?

**Yes that's the only one so RinnySegaSFT, Paste a Trophy into your profile for best (And Only)**

**DaDr**

**Most Tragic Story**

**Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide:****Tak** returns, driven mad from a year of drifting in space, and she will do anything to see Zim dead. Rated M for Violence, language, and character death

**(Comment I know it's Horror/Suspense, but I HAD to put this as Tragic)**

**I've Been Looking for Someone like You: **Zim gets drafted to the Irken war, which sets off a chain of events. He also finds a photograph which makes him realize what he lost a long time ago. ZATR

**Daughter of the Spirits: **Light years away from the nearest Ship in the Irken Empire and losing a war Lon finds herself stranded on a planet whom her only friends are the only ones sane. Can her and Rose stay sane or will the 70 year old Irken crack under the insane residents. DOTS2

**Yes DOTS was there, but Lon's story IS tragic don't you think? It's also part of a nearly complete**

**Trilogy so once Dots is Done this is disqualified from this Category. Tying the Grudge knot is**

**different, because I stretched the rules for that I loved it so much.**

**Most Hilarious Story**

**Questions for the Cast (Do I need to say the Summary?)**

**And Then Dib Blew up (Still do I?)**

**Hurricane Zim (ROFLMAO)**

**ANYTHING by InvaderZimFanNumberone: (AKA: Zim and Fruit What a Pair!)**

**Zim's Hot new Partner: ****Zim** is forced into being partners with a girl of another alien species, and although she seems to have fallen in love with him, she immediately begins to cause many problems. **Zim**XOC

**SO HARD TO CHOOSE! I love all humor stories! But thank goodness my Emo Friend Rosolion**

**is judging this one or else these would be the Best Story Nominees. Lets move on to the next thing**

**so we can pick the winners I give my Comments, and so does Rosolion and Yaz and then to the**

**Best story thing!**

**Most Romantic Story**

**I've been Looking for Someone like you**

**Daughter of the Summer:**8 years after Tak is blown in to space, 2 after **Zim** learns the truth Tak has **Zim**'s Smeet, and **Zim**'s childhood revealed. When Sisters betray one another they must face the truth on their faith. Deviantart for Sumera. ZaTr

**Zim's Hot New Partner**

**In Short Supply (Yes I think it is)**

**Zim's First Love!:**This is a sequel to **Zim** and Gaz together at last. When the evil forces of the Matrixsys return to destroy the universe it is up to **Zim** and Dib to find the Utopian princess and save the day. After rescuing her **Zim** feels strange new feelings is he feeling love

**Accidentally on Purpose: **AU While on a trip to earth to punish **Zim** once and for good, Almighty Tallest red makes a little mistake and starts to fall in love... They decide to conquer earth never knowing things would get in the way! Human and Irken wars rage,

**Sri: **Third Part to Tying the Grudge Knot ZaDR' Suffering from the loss of their child **Zim** and Dib try to cope with the sadness, the emptiness, and each other, but it seems the whole world, maybe even the universe, is against them and their beloved Finx

**WAAAAAAAAY TOO MANY ROMANCE STORIES! MY BRAIN HURTS! AND NOW Ow,**

**okay I'm better now, And now for the category you DON'T want to be in:**

**MOST PAINFUL STORIES (Hall of Infamy)**

**Daughter of the Spirits (OH Noes!)**

**Tak's Time after (I feel bad for Tak)**

**Green Angel (Saddest thing I ever met it made my Heart hurt)**

**Not too many stories are Painful to read and I'm not saying they're bad. I'm saying they are**

**WAY too descriptive, and the reason DOTS was there was because it hurt to see Lon get**

**barbecued. Really I read my stories to see if they hurt and this hurt me! Tak's Time after is a**

**sequel to a person's You tube FF.**

**Creepiest Story (I love the slashers heh, heh, HEH)**

**Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide:**

**Congrats! Not only are you the Only one in this Category, but the Best Slasher on FF I can't**

**even put the others up for grabs! So Dr-Lovekill you win a Trophy!**

No stories were accepted into the Scariest category, and If Dr-Lovekill wins another Emmy I'll build

him a Trophy case.

**Best Trilogies**

**DOTS Trilogy: **The stories of a Smeet named Lon, her Evil sister Sumera and the Irkens who started

it all, The most famous Trilogy on FF. (It is I have people on You tube attacking me saying how great

it is)

**Tying the Grudge Knot: **The story of two people Zim and Dib it all started with a simple lie to get

Dib's father out of his hair, then it turned into a Jealousy Romance when Zim saw Gretchen.

**A Child's Suffering ;**Grudges bring Daughter and Father Together, then they bring together two

Lovers, and rip them apart.

**Man people finish those Trilogies! Don't you want the I won Trophy? Here's another Picture**

**IIIIIIII The P's stand for People they watched you win the First Emmy's! Next Category!**

**pWWp**

**ppOpp**

**NNNN**

**Best Series (A series is a story longer than one story, but shorter or longer than three)**

**InvaderZimFanNumber1: Your whole Profile is a Series Good Job!**

**IDOF: So Far it's a series (I'm a Smart alec you see)**

**Only two? Bah, you guys need to write more series! The Trophy! IDOF only has two stories in it**

**so HAH!**

**Best Oneshot (Oh boy...)**

**Green Angel**

**Congrats... I owe you a trophy, If you haven't noticed this is the only good Oneshot. I hate them**

**and at my retiring from Writing IZ stories party I write one. Novel eh?**

**Longest Story (This is an immediate Trophy)**

**IEAB:**You never thought it would return. Neither did **Zim**, nor the rest of the Irken Empire. Well, it's back, and it's ready to kill again

**Congrats CrazyMonkeyFox! Over 126,000 words! You are a dedicated writer!**

**Shortest Story**

**Arguments:****Zim** and Dib are arguing, again.

**(Female Dog) Slap Love you are either Lazy or you wrote it on notepad, but you win an Emmy**

**and it was easy to read, A poem for GIR and Evils nearly won, so thanks for 66 words long!**

**Best GaMr: **No stories here

**WHAAT?? No GIR and Mimi stories? FOR SHAME! You were too busy matching him up with**

**Zim and Gaz you neglected Mimi?**

**Best Universal Story**

**Dots: **3/3 Dots Trilogy. Follow Tak through her smeethood and get a better look in to the other characters. Rated T for slight language, violence, and not having GIR until the end. ZaTr, RaOCr, PaOCr, All Relationships besides PaTr or RaTr implied

**Love Bytes: (Okay it's Computer/Other Computer pairing, but Dots is the only Universal one**

**with ALL pairings)**

**Now the winners of Each Category and what won us Judges over!**

**Best ZaTr**

"Bring me the Card!" Tisvana screeched into the microphone causing you to jump. "Here you go" A

small Irken smeet said (Xrianna she hasn't been introduced in it yet) "Now before I open it, I want you

to know Me, Xrianna, and since Rosolion never made a character Eve thought long and hard about this

category." Tisvana said "Oh get on with it Bloody Bastard!" A random Irken called. "Uncalled for" She

said and opened it. "This 2008 IZ Emmy goes to... LynneStar18! For I've been Looking for someone

Like You!" LynneStar1 walks on stage, Ah yes everyone who won seems to have come down with a

flu that made them lose their voice. "Let me tell you why I loved your story, it was touching and sad."

Lynne now impatient listens to Tisvana's speech like SHE won. "And with that I hand you a trophy in

best ZaTr" Audience claps. "Xri come do the next one!" Tisvana calls and sits down next to Eve.

Xrianna walks on stage in a formal outfit. "Thank you! I know I'm awesome! My parents Defeated the

horrible Quinn! They killed the Killed the Killed! They-" Everyone drown her out Tisvana is making a

'Shut up before you give away the new story plot' sign. "Anyway it's an honor to be Co-hosting the

First Ever IZ Emmy! Now lets play some good music" Xrianna puts on the Song unwritten. "Now we

have... Ew... ZaDr, Tisvana! I hate it more than you do! Why make ME read it?" Xrianna complains

Tisvana and Eve reply with an Evil laugh. "Krii, evil..." Xrianna opens the card. "Drum roll!" She calls

"The winner in 2008 IZ Emmy award for Best...ZaDr is..." She reads the Card. "Oh, heh I voted the

winner of this one no screwing here" She smiles and opens her mouth to talk. "aichakuMEC and

Tying the Grudge Knot!" aichakuMEC walks in. "I loved your usage of the whole ZaDr, but not really,

but secretly is style" The audience tries to understand what she said. "By the way Dib's hot" Ducks a

flying thing from Tisvana. "Zim is SO Much Hotter than Dib!" Xrianna flicks her off and gets the next

card.

"Well I also voted on this one-" Xrianna said. "So did I! ZaGr rocks!" Tisvana yells. Wow she's

hyper. "Yes you did, and as Rosolion as a Tie-Breaker the winner is..." Xri reads the card. "Rosolion

I hate you" Xri hisses, Rosolion leans back in his chair content with the vocal doom. "Ambient

Okubukai and From Human to Irken!" AO walks on stage. "What We all liked about this story was

Zim and Gaz's er...Glitz's moments" Hands him the Trophy and walks off. "Here" Hands the next cards

to Tisvana.

"Fine! Okay... Winner for best RaPr is...creket2 and In Short Supply! Congrats and..." Looks at him as

she holds the trophy. "Can I have your autograph? I love that story, it's flawless" Creket2 nods and

signs Tisvana's magical paper, she squeals and he walks off. "Wait!" Creket2 stops. "Here's your best

Slash trophy! We all agreed on this one not just me begging!" they nod and walk off. "We already said

the DaDr so..." She looks at next card, and Screams the windows around it break. "TAKE IT AWAY!

SHE'LL KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!" Throws the most Tragic story card to the ground. "The Winner is...

Dr-Lovekill and Nowhere to Run Nowhere to Hide, DON'T LET TAK KILL ME!" Falls on ground

spazzing out (I did this too when my Co-creator gave me the most voted for choice. It was hilarious)

They scoff and take the trophy for the absolutely horrified Tisvana and walks off. "Are they gone?"

She asked. Xrianna nods and Eve nods. "Well... We'll be back after this Commercial Break"

**(Plays Dracul by the Infected Mushrooms)**

**Dib: Score one for the Human Race! Score Nothing for the Zim...Thingy...Race**

**Narrator: Only one Irken remains and he has a secret.**

**Zim:GIR do you realize what this means?**

**GIR: Yes...Wait a minute...No**

**Narrator: And it can destroy the Human Race**

**Helena: You sick Plague...Brought Bastard! Give us the Cure!**

**Zim: There Is NO CURE!**

**Narrator: In this Heart Wrenching, Terrifying Ending to the Dreaming Trilogy, You'll be on your**

**seats begging for more**

**Helena: I'm Sorry Dib.**

**Narrator: And we Watch it all...**

**Dib: You're going to stop trying to fight the Plague?**

**Nar: Come.**

**Helena: No.**

**Nar: Down**

**(Shows Helena and Zim falling off a Building)**

**(Screen shows 2008)**

Comes back to Eve holding the Caption Cards. "I hate Tisvana, SHE PUT ME IN A GIRL SUIT!" Eve

yells. "Oh, ahem. Well yes that's I Dream of Freedom: Nightmares of the Plague. I can't wait for that"

Crowd boos. "Oh Come on! Am I the only Zim hater here?" People cheer. "And Helena?" Crowd

Boos louder. "NNY daughter obsessed freaks" Soda hits Rosolion's head. "Winner of Most hilarious

Story..." Rosolion Mumbles. Drum roll starts. "Is...And Then Dib Blew up by...Mrs.Terwilliger. Good

Job, this was the only vaguely funny thing I read" Hand her trophy. Tisvana glares at Rosolion. (I loved

all those stories by the way) He picks up another card. "creket2 come back here! Irk you need a case

now" Hands him a Trophy. "Last one for three years though" Reads another card. "Most Painful Story

is...Green Angel by...HeCallsMeHisChild. Here you go" Hands them the Trophy. "Wow Tisvana I

wish you would read the ones of which you voted!" Rosolion called. "Keep Going!" She cries.

"Creepiest Gah!" He freezes with pure terror. You hear slinking in the Darkness, the writer of the only

story to ever scare Rosolion, the only Story to make Tisvana spazz out, and the Only story Yaz (Xri)

hates. "Sto-Sto-Story i-i-is No-Nowhere T-T-To Run Nowhere T-To H-Hi-H... GET AWAY FROM

ME!" Throws trophy at Dr-Lovekill and regains composure when he leaves. "Scary, unless you like

Scary stories don't read that! It gave me nightmares for a month!" He says and picks up the cards.

"Ahem...Well, now...Best Trilogies Award goes to Tisvana18, Yaz, and Rosolion for the DoTs

trilogy!" Tisvana and Xri walk in. "This is the Writers of the best Trilogy in the World saying THANK

IRK!" They shout it into the Microphone. "This is the Vocal Artist of the Best Trilogy in the World

saying Keep it down!" Rosolion makes a move with his hands as he says it and Low Rider starts

playing. Another Person walks in. "This is the Idea person for the Best Trilogy in the World saying: I

didn't know My small idea would grow so big" She says. "Oh Right! We wrote this story and vocalized

it, but we owe it all to this lady! Seasons2! For the Original Idea of DoTs!" Crowd cheers as Tisvana

takes the Trophy and walks off. "HEY! YOU'RE STILL HOSTING!" Xri yells and Chases after her.

"We'll be back after this break."

**(Plays Paper cut Karaoke with no Voice)**

**Nar: Why does it Feel like Night Today?**

**Tis: Vocalization ain't what it used to be**

**Nar: Why am I so uptight today?**

**Yaz: Vocals all I got left**

**Tis: I don't know what started first or how the Voices were fed.**

**Yaz: But I know what it feels like to have a Voice for every let**

**Tis: It's like a voice that you hold outside**

**Yaz: That plays like a second Eye**

**Tis: That Wouldn't ever lie**

**Yaz: It Laughs every time you blink**

**Tis: It shows no doubt when it has to Sink or Swim**

**Yaz: Cause it knows what it feels like to have a Voice for every let**

**Nar: It's like I'm selling A Vocalization C**

**Tis: It's like we recorded a Special CD**

**Yaz: It's like the Voices behind DoTs Trilogy!**

**Tis: It's like the Eye you hold Outside, that never Skims!**

**(Listen to on You tube in December)**

Tisvana grins. "Er... Yaz came up with the idea, I do not sing Paper cut like that" The audience grins.

"Best Series is InvaderZimFanNumber1 yeah we saw that" Gives her the Trophy. "It's 500 degrees so

let's get this wrapped up. Oh Party on my Profile for the winners!" Tisvana grins "Best Universal story

Mine! I mean it IS universal" Crowd boos. "I have Telekineses I can kill you with my mind!" Crowd

silences. "Good now for the Best Story Category. Drum roll! If you win this one you get the MEGA

TROPHY!"

**KKKKKKKKKK**

pp**AAAAAA**ppp

pppp**SSSS**ppppp

ppppp**SS**pppppp

ppppp**SS**pppppp

ppppp**SS**pppppp

ppp**TTTTT**pppp

pp**OOOOOO**pp

p**RRRRRRRR**p

**YYYYYYYYY**

"Heh I love what it says K-ASS-STORY" Tisvana chuckles "Now the Nominees are..."

**Looking For Someone Like You**

**Tying the Grudge Knot**

**From Human to Irken**

**In Short Supply**

**Nowhere to Run Nowhere to Hide**

**And Then Dib Blew up**

**Green Angel**

**DoTs**

"What? That's too many People! Well we are awarding the Trophy to..." Horror Music plays. "Oh...

NOES!" Tisvana yells. Yaz gets up next to her. "Who Voted for-" Music gets more intense as Rosolion

gets next to them. "DR-LOVEKILL??" They screamed. He grins as a 12 year old girl walks in

front of him. "OH NOES! IT'S!" Everyone screams. "TAK!" The Audience cheers. Tisvana hands Tak

and Dr.-Lovekill the Trophy. Tak stabs Tisvana "Thanks couldn't of done it without you"

"Well see you next Year when We don't have to explain so much"

_Stories:_

_I only Own the DoTs ones and IDOF mentioned._

_Songs:_

_I only own the revised versions._

**If you won an Award here present it at My NEW forum: Emmy Party RP.**


End file.
